


Connor 'Magic Hands' McKinley

by ESawyer



Series: Magic Hands [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is a massuese, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kevin has a praise kink, Kevin is a teacher, M/M, also a workaholic, im bad at tagging, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: James liked to say that Kevin was bitterly single. Kevin liked to say that James was obnoxiously not.And Kevin could not understand why Chris thought that a massage of all things would solve his problems. As far as Kevin was aware, a massage would not pay his student debt or find him a boyfriend. If it could, he probably would have gotten around to getting one years ago.**Kevin works too much. Connor is a great masseuse. Things happen.





	Connor 'Magic Hands' McKinley

It was not unusual to find Kevin Price and Chris Thomas having a (loving) argument and so it was not unusual to find Arnold Cunningham and James Church ignoring the two of them. Though, Kevin was quite sure that he had the upper hand for no other reason than the fact they were in  _ his  _ apartment and could throw the three of them out whenever he felt like it. And he felt like he was beginning to feel like it. 

“I don’t see how a  _ massage  _ is going to make me feel better!” Kevin said angrily.

Chris rolled his eyes, “You are the _only_ person in the world who would get angry at the possibility of a free massage!”

“A free massage sounds dodgy!” Kevin protested, “_Arnold_! Tell him!” 

Arnold looked between Kevin and Chris for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders. 

“I don’t think it’s something seedy, buddy. I mean...Chris knows the dude, right?” 

“Yes!” Chris exclaimed, “He’s a close friend!”

James gasped and held a hand to his chest. 

“You mean, you have friends outside of us?” 

Chris ignored his boyfriend and carried on glaring at Kevin. 

“Listen, man, you’re stressed all the time. You work too much-”

“-I don’t work harder than any other teacher!” Kevin interjected. 

“You  _ slept  _ at school last week!” Chris yelled, “That isn’t normal!”

“Papers don’t grade themselves you know!”

Chris sighed and his voice softened, “Kev, I get it, you always have to be amazing at everything you do, and you  _ are  _ always amazing at everything you do just...be amazing at self care for once, yeah? I booked you an appointment _and_ paid for it.  _ Go _ ,”

“Fine,” Kevin snapped, “but only to shut you up!”

“You won’t regret it!”

Kevin knew that Chris was just being nice, but that didn’t stop him from being pissed off about the fact. The four of them had been best friends since college, they had all bonded one (drunken) night when they had realised they were all former members of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints; Chris had left after losing faith when his sister had died, James had lost his faith after seeing his mom abused for years by his dad, Arnold had never even  _ read _ the Book of Mormon and Kevin had been unceremoniously kicked to the curb by his whole family after coming out as gay in his senior year of high school. They had been nice enough to pay the first few months of his college education but had soon left him to drown in student debt, and being a high school teacher was not the best life raft when drowning in debt. Something that he had had to learn the hard way.    
  
(Not that Kevin would change anything about his life).    
  
No, that was a lie. He would change one thing about his life; he would stop being so horrendously single. There really was nothing quite as depressing as fifth wheeling every time he went out with his friends; he had always thought that Chris and James were nauseatingly cute, but that had been before Arnold had met Nabulungi, a Ugandan student who he shared a few classes with.   
  
James liked to say that Kevin was bitterly single. Kevin liked to say that James was obnoxiously not.    
  
And Kevin could not understand why Chris thought that a _massage_ of all things would solve his problems. As far as Kevin was aware, a massage would not pay his student debt or find him a boyfriend. If it could, he probably would have gotten around to getting one years ago.    
  
Still, Kevin took Chris’ advice and went to the spa on a Saturday morning. It didn’t look like much from the outside (really, it looked like the sort of place where one would go to get murdered) but the inside was a little more enticing; it was spacious and bright, but the comforting sort of bright. Almost like the way his Sunday school teachers would describe Heaven.    
  
No sooner did this thought cross his mind that Kevin shoved it out. He was being ridiculous. It was a spa and he wasn’t going to enjoy himself if not just out of the spite he was feeling towards Chris Thomas.    
  
“Hi, welcome to Slice of Heaven Spa!” The woman behind the desk chirped merrily, “Do you have an appointment?”    
  
“Uh, yes. My friend booked it for me. Chris Thomas. But I don’t know who’s name he would have put it under,” Kevin said.    
  
The woman typed a few things into her computer and then looked up at him, “Are you Kevin Price?”    
  
“That’s me,”    
  
“Great!” She said, “You’re booked in with Connor! Take a seat and he’ll be with you soon!”    
  
“Thanks,”   
  
Kevin took a seat on a couch that he felt as though he was sinking into. He almost considered asking the receptionist if he could spend an hour sat on the couch instead of having a massage but felt as though it would have been a weird thing to ask. Maybe if he offered to pay for the massage...    
  
“Um, Kevin?”    
  
Suddenly remembering that he was in public, Kevin’s eyes shot open and he sat up as quickly as the couch would allow him to.    
  
“Yes,” Kevin said breathlessly, “Sorry, this couch is really comfy,”    
  
The man in front of him laughed and Kevin was quite sure that his heart did a little flip in his chest.    
  
“Don’t worry, you’re not the first to fall asleep. I’m Connor, your therapist for today,”   
  
“Great...” Kevin muttered, suddenly unable to take his eyes off him.    
  
He was a lot shorter than Kevin, but his t-shirt clung to the sharp edges of his muscles in a way that Kevin would probably never be able to achieve. His red hair was parted perfectly, a contrast to the freckles that were splashed so hapharzardly across his face.    
  
“So, Chris tells me that you’re stressed a lot?” Connor asked as he lead the way to the treatment room.    
  
“I teach high schoolers history,” Kevin explained, “so...you know. It’s quite hard to get kids interested in the civil war and then the ones who are interested in the civil war are just...racist,”    
  
Connor laughed again and Kevin’s heart did another flip in his chest.    
  
“I have a great deal of respect for teachers,” Connor said as they came to a stop outside of the room. He opened the door for Kevin and gestured for him to go inside, “I don’t think that I could do it,”    
  
Kevin blushed slightly at the compliment and awkwardly perched at the end of the bed.    
  
“You’ve never had a massage before, I can tell,”    
  
“Honestly? I find them a bit weird,”    
  
Connor smiled and sat besides Kevin, “I’ve been doing this for almost two years now. It’s not as weird as you’d think. And if you’re uncomfortable with anything that I’m doing at any point, just tell me and I’ll stop,”    
  
Kevin felt like that was a snippet of a conversation that would be had in a very different situation but just nodded his head.    
  
“Great!” Connor grinned, “Do you have any medical conditions I should know about? Any allergies to anything?”    
  
“No,” Kevin said, “everything is fine,”    
  
“Right, well we’re going to do a full body massage so is there any areas of concern?”    
  
“My back hurts all the time,” Kevin said, “from sitting at a desk all day but apart from that, no,” 

“And sleeping in school?” he asked lightly. 

“What?” 

Connor smiled at him, “Chris told me that you slept at school. Which, by the way, is  _ extremely  _ unhealthy. You need to get a good work-life balance. You need to look after your mental health as well as your physical health,” 

“Um, right...” 

Connor smiled at him again and his eyes flickered up to Kevin’s hair, “Do you want a scalp massage? It’s really relaxing,”    
  
“Uh, sure,” Kevin said, “yeah. That’s fine,”    
  
Connor beamed again and stood up, “Right! Get undressed, but,  _ please _ , leave your underwear on...I have...I have seen things that I did not need to,”    
  
Kevin glanced around the room, worried about cameras.    
  
“Don’t worry, there’s no cameras,” Connor said, seemingly reading his mind, “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. I’ll just be outside,”    
  
Once he was alone, Kevin felt himself began to panic. Why did he agree to a scalp massage? Surely that was just a fancy way of Connor saying he was going to play with his hair for a bit, something that was really quite intimate.    
  
Banning himself from thinking about anything intimate, Kevin shoved his clothes off the bed and awkwardly clambered on top of it, pulling the blanket over his back and praying that his butt was covered.    
  
“Are you ready, Kevin?” Connor asked through the door.    
  
“Yeah,” Kevin called back, dropping his head into the face hole of the bed.    
  
He heard the door open and close again, followed by the gentle thudding of Connors feet. Then, there was a hand on his back and Kevin couldn’t help but shiver at the touch.    
  
“I’m going to start now, is that OK?”    
  
The innuendo was slowly beginning to kill Kevin off, but he simply nodded and tried to make himself relax. There was a sound of Connor rubbing something between his hands and then the feel of firm hands sliding up and down his back. Kevin gasped and bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. The hands turned to knuckles, working their way down the sides of Kevin’s spine, kneading away at the tight muscles beneath the skin.    
  
And then Connors hands drifted to where Kevin had not been expecting them too and gasped when Connor began to knead his bum. At once, Connor jumped back.    
  
“Sorry, too much?”    
  
“No!” Kevin said quickly, “no, I just wasn’t expecting - well, I guess a full body massage includes the whole body,”    
  
“Not all of it, don’t get excited,”    
  
Kevin felt himself begin to blush and was glad that Connor could not see him in the darkness of the room.    
  
“Do you want me to carry on?”    
  
“Yeah,” Kevin replied, “Please,” he added in a voice that he hoped wasn’t too pleading.    
  
The moment Connors hands were back on him, Kevin fell into a state of relaxation that he had not been in for a long time; had possibly never been in.    
  
“Can you turn over onto your front for me?” Connor asked him quietly.    
  
Kevin mumbled something that might have been words under his breath and turned over. He opened his eyes slightly to see Connor smirking slightly. Not wanting to read into it too much, Kevin closed his eyes and let him work his magic, slowly working down his body.    
  
After a while, Connor cleared his throat slightly.    
  
“I’m going to do your scalp massage now, is that alright?”    
  
Feeling like putty, Kevin simply nodded his head.    
  
The moment Connor put his hands in Kevin’s hair, he could not help but let out a slight moan. Connors expert fingers rubbed away all tension in his scalp, occasionally running his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly. Kevin felt himself blush every time Connor pulled his hair but felt that it would be inappropriate to mention that he liked having his hair pulled during sex.    
  
All too soon, it was over.    
  
“Alright, that’s your treatment finished,” Connor said softly, his hand resting on Kevin’s shoulder, “stay lay down for a while and come out when you’re ready. I’ll only be outside,”    
  
Kevin slowly sat up and began to put his clothes back on, revelling at how light he felt.    
  
“How do you feel, Kevin?” Connor asked when he finally found the energy to leave the room.    
  
“Amazing,” Kevin sighed wistfully, “I don’t know what you did, but I feel great,”    
  
Connor smiled, and Kevin was sure he blushed slightly.   
  
“Well, they don’t call me Connor ‘Magic Hands’ McKinley for nothing,”    
  
Kevin laughed, “Clearly,”    
  
“You had a lot of knots in your back, so I recommend doing some stretches in the morning and evening. Nothing too crazy, but I really think it would help. Also, watch your posture, especially when you’re sitting at your desk at work, OK?”    
  
“Yes. Stretches and posture,”

“Also stop sleeping at work. Where do you even sleep in a school?”

“Just at my desk,” Kevin shrugged. 

Connor sighed and shook his head, “It’s no wonder your back hurts! I’d also recommend coming back for a massage at least once a month, or once every two months at a push. It really will help,”    
  
“Stretches and posture and stop sleeping at work and massage,” Kevin repeated.    
  
“Congratulations Kevin Price, you’re the first client to ever actually listen to me. I’m impressed,” Connor said as they reached the reception, “well, it was lovely to meet you. I hope to see you again soon,”    
  
“Yeah,” Kevin said, suddenly taken aback by how blue Connors eyes were, “Yeah. I’ll definitely be back,”    
  
He was in such a good mood that he could even deal with Chris’ triumphant grin when he got to his apartment that evening and wouldn’t shut up about Connor ‘Magic Hands’ McKinley.    
  
\---    
  
“Mr Price! Mr Price!”    
  
Kevin jumped slightly at the sound of his name and blinked his eyes back into focus. His 10th grade History class were all staring at him as though he’d just grown a second head.    
  
“What?” he asked, “I’ve put a movie on for you and you’re still bothering me?”    
  
Some of them sniggered whilst others rolled their eyes. The best thing about being a young teacher is that it was much easier to win over their trust.    
  
“No. The movies paused,”    
  
“Oh,” Kevin muttered, “Sorry, folks. I’m tired,”    
  
“You have three empty cups of coffee on your desk, sir. How are you still tired?”    
  
Kevin’s eyes flickered over to Daniel Rodes; a promising student who might just reach his full potential if he learned to shut up every now and then. Every other teacher had close to given up on him, but Kevin wasn’t prepared to give up that easily.    
  
“If you paid as much attention to your studies as you do to my caffeine intake, then you’d be the top of the class,” Kevin said, reloading the movie and going back to the place they had been, “now please, all of you, shut up and watch,”    
  
The sound of a phone buzzing prompted Kevin to look up from the papers that he was grading and survey his class with the distrust that all good teachers should. It was only when he realised this it was his phone buzzing that he wrenched his drawer open and snatched his phone up. He had fifteen missed calls and twelve unread messages from Arnold. Had this been from anyone else, he would have thought that it was an emergency but with it being Arnold, he was sure that there was nothing terrible happening.    
  
**\- “Arn. I’m at work!” ** ****  
****  
**\- “but ur the teacher. u can go on ur phone can’t you???” ** ****  
****  
**\- “No! What is it?” ** ****  
****  
**\- “was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?????” ** ****  
****  
Kevin rolled his eyes and hurriedly text back.  ****  
****  
**\- “Yes, I’ll go out. Am I fifth wheeling?” ** ****  
****  
**\- “technically u are but ur never fifth wheeling when i’m around buddy!!!” ** ****  
****  
**\- “I’ll text you back later, pal, I’m setting a bad example for my students,”** ****  
****  
**\- “love u bud!!!” ** ****  
  
Kevin might have been setting a bad example by being on his phone, but he was not a heathen and was not going to set an even worse example of not telling his best friend that he loved him. 

—- 

Kevin’s worst habit was agreeing to go out when he was in sociable mood only to discover that it was the last thing he wanted to do when it was time to actually leave his apartment. He stood in his bathroom and stared into the mirror, cringing at the terrible bags under his eyes. He had not kept his promise to Connor ‘Magic Hands’ McKinley and slept in work three times in the last week and his back was hurting again. 

“Kev!” Arnold yelled through the door, “Hurry up!” 

“Coming!” Kevin called back, splashing water onto his face in an attempt to try and wake himself up. 

“Jeez, buddy, when was the last time you slept?” Arnold asked. 

“Yeah, you look great as well, Arnold,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes, “can we just go? I want alcohol in my system,” 

It really was depressing, sitting in a bar with five of your best friends and being the only single one. Arnold had his arm around Nabulungi and Chris was basically sat on James’ lap. He had never felt so lonely in his life. 

“Do you want another drink?” Kevin asked Arnold. 

“No, I’m OK. Do you want one, Neutrogena?” 

“I’m good, thank-you, Kevin.” 

“James? Chris? Drinks?”

“I’ll have a beer,” James said, “Babe?”

“Mhmm...same,” 

The round of drinks came to much more money than Kevin would have liked it to, but he was happy to spend it if it meant he could get away from people being so in love. Kevin wasn’t sure that he had ever been in love and was beginning to think that he never would be. 

“How’s your back?” 

Kevin jumped and turned around to find Magic Hands stood behind him, smiling, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

“What are you doing here?” Kevin asked. 

Connor raised his eyebrows at him, “You do realise that I don’t just live in that spa, you know? Just because  _ you  _ live in work doesn’t mean the rest of us do. Also, Chris invited me and I’m starting to think that there was some sort of ulterior motive,” 

“There usually is with him,” Kevin muttered, glancing over at where the others were sat. Chris caught his eye and winked. 

“But how is your back?” Connor asked. 

“Um...hurting,” Kevin admitted, turning back to face him, “but it isn’t your fault!” he added hurriedly, “I didn’t listen to any of your advice,” 

“Back to sleeping at school?”

“Back to sleeping at school,” Kevin confirmed, “but, in my defence, I've had a lot on my plate and-”

“-how would you react if one of your students told you they slept as badly as you do because they have a lot on their plate?” Connor interrupted. 

“Are you a masseuse or a therapist?” 

Connor smiled and winked, “I’m whatever you want me to be,” and then he took their drinks and walked over to their table, leaving Kevin quite confused. 

The next morning, Kevin found himself even more confused. There was nothing unusual about him waking up after a night out without remembering much of what happened, but there was something unusual about waking up after a night out with a pair of arms wrapped around him. Kevin looked down at the pale, freckly arms around his waist and tried to remember what events had led to this situation. 

Then there were lips nibbling at the back of Kevin’s neck and he found himself leaning into it and closing his eyes. Then it all came rushing back to him and he realised that those arms belonged to Magic Hands...and his hands _really_ were magic. 

“Morning,” Kevin said, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

“Morning,” Connor replied, kissing Kevin’s shoulder. 

Kevin rolled over to face Connor, who somehow still looked attractive. Kevin didn’t even want to think about how he looked. 

“Is this against the laws at work? Sleeping with your clients?”

Connor looked thoughtful.

“You know...I actually don’t know,” he said, “I mean, it isn’t like we had sex in work so...it’s probably fine. Although...if you ever  _ do  _ ever come back in for a massage, I’m not giving you a scalp massage. You really like having your hair pulled, don’t you?”

Kevin felt his face heat up and buried his face in his hands. 

“At least I don’t moan as loudly as you do!” Kevin exclaimed. 

“It’s not my fault that you made me feel as good as you did,” Connor smirked, “that’s another thing you like as well, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Knowing how good you’re doing,” 

“Are you ever going to shut up?” Kevin asked. 

“I can think of one way I’ll shut up for a while,” 

Kevin grinned and climbed on top of Connor, running his hands over his bare chest and leaning down to kiss him. 

One night stands weren’t usually Kevin’s thing, so he decided that this wouldn’t be a one night stand. Besides, he had realised that he  _ really  _ liked massages. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I am actually a masseuse so this was really weird/really fun to write. Also, if you do go for a massage ever, don't be a dick to your masseuse and ask for a handjob, because we aren't going to give you one. This has been a PSA. 
> 
> Thank-you for reading/comment/kudos etc, etc, etc.


End file.
